What We Least Expect!
by Justjessx1x
Summary: When new guy Drake takes an interest in Claire a love triangle ensues that will lead to happiness, heartbreak and everything in between. High School! Shane's family still alive! Regular characters with some newbies - remember to review!xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – Claire has always lived in Morganville. When her parents have to leave she moves into the glass house. Will either Claire or Shane be able to admit their feelings to the other before its too late, or will others get in the way…?**

**A/N - All rights go to Rachel Caine! I only own the storyline and any new characters that may make an appearance! (Sigh)!**

Claire Pov-

"Ah Claire we are going to miss you so much!" My mum exclaimed as I climbed out of the car at my new home.

"I'll miss you too mum, you know I will," I told her as I started getting stuff out of the boot.

"I know. Now promise me you're going to call, and email and write and text and send a carrier pigeon if you have to." I let out a small laugh.

"I promise you. Now go, please you don't want to hit any traffic." I said as I hugged her quickly. I heard the front door open and Shane came down the pathway towards us. He stood next to me and smiled at my mum.

"Have a good drive Mrs. D and tell Mr. D I said hi please." He said. My mum nodded and smiled at Shane before turning back to me.

"Yeah, you're in good hands." Her eyes quickly glanced to Shane and I had to hold back my blush. Shane and I had been best friends for years, my mum and dad had complete faith in him that he would never do anything to hurt me. I hugged her quickly and she went to climb into the car. The engine roared to life and my mum and dad both waved to me whilst pulling away from the curb. A tear spilt down my cheek and I held back a sob. Shane wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We'll be alright Claire. I promise you, me and you will be alright," he whispered in my ear.

We stood like that for a few minutes. I listened carefully to the sound of his breathing and focused on the soothing feeling of his hand stroking my hair in a steady rhythm. He was right, we would be alright, because I would always have him, and he would always have me.

Shane's pov

When Claire pulled away I had to bite back a sigh. I know why, I would just never admit it to anyone else. She was perfect. Her shoulder length brown hair, her brown eyes, her smile, her laugh, just… her.

"Are you just going to stand there or help me Shane?" Her sweet voice pulled me back into reality.

"I don't know, standing here watching you struggle is very appealing. But you might break a bone trying to pick up them bags without me." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So basically your options are helpful best friend who is super sweet or creepy stalker watching a girl move house? Wow, tough one." I laughed.

"Ah, such a girl. I guess I'll help." I started picking up her heavier stuff whilst she opted for pillows and the like. We carried on our playful banter, until everything was sitting in the middle of her new room.

"Shane!" She whined and I turned towards her.

"Yes?" I asked. I was slightly worried. Was she going to say she didn't want to live here anymore?

"Can I change the colour? Pleeeease?" She dragged on her please as she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"One minute." I said and then jogged downstairs. I grabbed the pots of beige and purple paint and ran back upstairs.

"This what you want?" I asked, grinning slightly when she took in a small gasp.

"Oh my god! I love you!" She jumped around excitedly. "Please can we paint it now Shane, pretty please?" She asked me.

"Of course we can." She picked up the pack of paintbrushes I had brought up and began opening them.

"Hold your horses, darling, we need to get some clothes on that can actually get dirty." I steered her towards my bedroom and walked to the closet as she fell onto my bed. She picked the picture of me and her on my beside table and studied it closely.

"I love this picture," She said quietly.

"Me too," I said. I turned around and threw her a pair of my tracksuit bottoms and an old top. She always wore my clothes when she stayed here before. She would usually crash in the spare room, then come to me in the morning asking if she could borrow my clothes if she made breakfast. I always said yes.

The rest of the day was spent decorating Claire's room. By the time dinner was ready, Claire was an official member of the Glass House. Her room was done, Michael had been to change her address and Eve had put her on the answering machine.

And we were all happy. I should have remembered that this was Morganville; no one stays happy for long. Including the Glass House residents…

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Would really like to know so… reviews please!**

**All rights go to Rachel Caine! All characters are hers so…**

**Love always … Justjessx1x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N -Hey guys, ok so I'm going to try and make this a long chapter! Hopefully give you some insight on Shane and Claire's past…maybe. **

Claire's pov

I was woken by my alarm at half past 7. I had half an hour to get ready and get Shane to drag his ass out of bed and to get him to school. The latter was so much harder than the former. I dressed quickly, throwing on my nice jeans and top before putting my hair into a pony. Well, that was simple, now time for the hardest task of the day…Shane. I knocked on his door lightly.

"Shane, I've given you as long as I can, you need to get up," I said through the door. I giggled when I heard his groan.

"Go away!" His sleepy voice sounded through the door. I opened it slowly and stepped into his room. I stepped quietly and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Come on Shane, you need to get up," I said.

"I said go away, that does not mean come into my room, with your sweet little voice, and try and convince me to go to school." I hesitated for a moment, and I felt a slither of… WAIT! What? Was that…hope? _Of course its hope, you have that feeling all the time._ My inner counted.

"You think my voice is sweet?" I whispered. Shane shot up quickly and looked at me.

"You know what I mean." He answered. I internally sighed and my barriers went back up around my feelings.

"Jeez, Shane, I was only kidding. Should have seen your face though; talk about a priceless moment!" I laughed and so did he.

"That was not fair!" Shane reached out and tickled my sides, causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"That's… that's not fair!" I said around giggles. Shane just laughed. So I turned the tables. I tickled him back, and he frowned severely.

"It's on!" He declared. We kept on tickling each other until Shane was leaning over me, both of us panting from laughing so much. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't look away. Something about his brown orbs was so captivating to me, and I just couldn't look away. Shane started to lean down, but this was not what I wanted to happen. I had seen this happen; best friends start the rift between them with a kiss. Like in all those cliché movies. Well Shane and i were not a cliché movie, and i wouldn't kiss him until I knew it wasn't a fluke. I cleared my throat and Shane pulled up from me.

"I'm sorry." Shane voice was strained.

"For what?" I asked, shocked at how my voice sounded just as strained as his.

"I… nothing," he sighed and climbed out of his bed. I got up and walked to his door.

"I'll be downstairs, when you're ready." Shane acknowledged my words with a nod of his head as he rooted through his draws. I left his room and made my way downstairs.

Shane's pov

I heard Claire leave the room and I frowned. I groaned angrily. I was so close. _We_ were so close. I slam my drawer shut and got changed quickly. I hid my feelings as I climbed down the stairs and came to the kitchen. I stopped at the door, when I heard Claire talking. Eve and Michel would have already gone to school; it was just Claire and I in the house at the moment.

"It's okay Claire, you're okay Claire. He just got caught up in the moment; of course he doesn't like you like that. He's your best friend, nothing more…" She seemed to trail of and I frowned. Did that mean she wanted to be… more? No, no Shane don't get your hopes up. Why would she want to be with you?

I brushed away my thoughts and opened the kitchen door.

"You ready to go?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded her head. We picked up our bags and walked to school, talking somewhat awkwardly, until we got there and had to leave for homeroom. I couldn't shake her from my thoughts, no matter who I spoke to. I noticed Morrell and shook my head. She thought she was god's gift to men, when really she was just a little girl with a bad reputation. She had tried it on with all my buddies; they had all turned her down. So did I. That pissed her of severely. I really couldn't care less.

When I went into the courtyard at lunch, I almost choked at the sight. Claire was walking with Drake! He had only been at school for 6 months, but everyone knew he had a thing for Claire. He had the predictable bad boy image, but since he met Claire his soft side came out and everyone saw him for this sweet, caring guy who really liked the quiet girl in his homeroom. I hated him. Mainly because Claire seemed to like him to but that's just… you know details. He said something and she laughed. They stopped and turned to each other. He said something again and she nodded and he smiled down at her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, before turning and walking away. He watched her before turning and walking away. I felt my hands clench into fists and the anger boil inside me.

"Shane! Guess what, he asked me out! Can you believe it?" I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You, that's what's wrong, what your new name Morrell now your parents have moved? Going to turn into a slut, kissing boys that aren't even good enough for you in the courtyard, huh? I can't believe you!"

"What?" Her voice was shaking and when I looked her, I could only see the tears in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it Claire, I'll see you at home." I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"I don't know whether you think you're better than me, or you grew some sort of asshole gene over night, but don't you ever, _ever,_ compare me to Monica. I'm sorry, I thought you'd be happy for me, but I guess not. Don't be shocked, if you find yourself without a best friend and maybe even a roommate by the end of the week Shane Collins. I knew you were a lot of things, to a lot of people, but I never thought you would be an ass to me. I thought we were closer than that. I guess not." She stopped and turned away.

"Claire…" I called after her, but she waved me of, wiping her eyes as she entered the closest building to her. I am such an asshole!

Drake found me later that day.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." He said as he entered the class I was currently occupying.

"Oh, do you now? Why would I need to talk to you?" I asked.

"Hey, you can be a brooding dickhead to me, I couldn't care less mate, but you might want to think twice next time you want to make Claire cry. That's not cool with me, or anyone else who cares about her." I shook my head and stood up, my chair flying across the class as I did. I slammed my hands on the table.

"You want to talk about caring. I've been her best friend her whole life. Next to her parents, I care about her the most. I said what I did, so she wouldn't get her hopes up on you. I know you, you're the guy that makes girls think there special until he's had enough of them, and then kicks them to the curb once he's had his jollies. Well I'm not going to let Claire be one of your conquests. She isn't going to be another tick on your list, because she means too much to me to see her get hurt, whether it's physical or emotional pain. Just, back off. She isn't interested." I breathed my anger resurfacing.

"Don't give me that shit, trying to make me believe you hurt her to protect her. She seemed pretty interested when I asked her out. And you know nothing about me, I would never hurt her."

"Oh, yeah, _of course_, you wouldn't. She only interested because you've shown an interest." I said, exasperated.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. A bit jealous are we Shane? Upset because you missed your chance and now she might move onto me?" His bitter tone made me want to punch him more.

"Get. Out." I said through gritted teeth.

"Struck a nerve have I Shane?" He asked.

"I said Get. Out!" I spat in his direction. He nodded his head and stepped towards the door.

"I think I'll go find Claire. She might need a shoulder to cry on and, let's face it, yours is the last shoulder she would turn to right now." I ground my teeth together and Drake let out a small laugh, before leaving me alone in the room.

"URGH!" I screamed at the top of my voice, kicking over the table and punching the wall. I sank down to the floor and curled my hands around my knees.

"I'm sorry Claire, so so sorry…" I whispered.

**A/N—so what did you think? What do you think of Drake? Love it? Hate it?**

**Would love to get to 20 reviews before my next update (Hint) but you know… details!**

**Love always… Justjessx1x**


	3. Chapter 3

Shanes Pov

I went to my parents' house after school, to afraid of running into Michael at the Glass house. I knew he would completely chew me out, the minute he had the chance to because of what I said to Claire, and he had the right to, but I still wanted to prolong it. So I sat on the sofa in my mum's living room, playing the x-box, whilst she cooked me up some food. And I was content, until Alyssa came in.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" She shouted in my face. I paused my game and turned to face her.

"I think I'm Shane and you're Alyssa." I enunciated slowly. She shook her head and slapped the side of my head.

"Ouch!" I said with a laugh.

"You know what Collins? Claire's completely, 100 percent right; you're a bloody jackass. Are you not even sorry for what you said to her?" She asked and I groaned.

"Of course I'm fucking sorry; I've been sorry since the words fell out of my mouth! For god's sake Alyssa, I love the girl and I made her cry because I couldn't contain my jealousy!" I shouted, loud.

"What's going on in there? Are you two arguing again?" Our mum shouted from the kitchen.

"No mum, just… discussing!" Alyssa shouted back quickly. Then she looked to me again.

"You love her?" She whispered.

"Bloody hell Alyssa, how slow are you? Obviously I love her." I said as I stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Obviously I know you love her, I mean _everyone_ knows you love her, it's just you've never just said it like that before. At least not to me or anyone else I know."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore, she probably hates me now." I sighed. It was true, there was no way she still wanted to be my friend after what I had said to her.

"Trust me Shane, she does. But it won't last forever." And we left it at that.

Claire's pov

I cried. It was as simple as that; I went home and I cried. I cried floods of tears, and I was truly heartbroken. What hurt the most was that it was probably true. Here I was, never showing an interest in any guy, and then my parents leave town and I accept a date proposal. Maybe Shane was right. Maybe I was going to turn into Monica freaking Morrell. Maybe… My thoughts were cut short when the front door opened. I dried my eyes and controlled my breathing before I decided to venture downstairs. Michael Glass sat in the arm chair of the living room, remote in hand. I cleared my throat and he turned my way.

"Hey Claire," he smiled.

"Hey," I replied, but my voice sounded hoarse and weak from all the crying. I went to talk again, but Michael beat me to it.

"I know what happened earlier, you know. Don't worry; when Shane gets back I'll be having serious words." He said as he studied me carefully.

"Don't bother; he knows he's in the wrong, he'll come round soon enough. Anyway, who told you? You were nowhere to be found all day today." I asked.

"Alyssa of course; and I was around, you were just looking in the wrong places." I sighed. Alyssa Collins! Shane's sister, a year younger than us and of course the gossiper. If there was news, you could always count on Alyssa to know it, spread it and then deny doing it. And yet, I still tell her absolutely everything and always trust her! How dumb am i? I decided to change the subject.

"Who said I was looking for you?" I asked playfully. Michael laughed and relaxed a little bit, as I sat on the couch.

"Ouch girl, why have you got to be so harsh?" I laughed and rested my head on the pillow at my side.

"Just put on a movie Mikey. Please." I said as I closed my eyes, forgetting of my misery and letting sleep over take me.

Shane's pov

When I came home, Claire was asleep on the sofa and Michael and Eve had left a note saying that they had gone to Michael's gig. I sat on the edge of the sofa and Claire stirred when I did. She opened her eyes and looked at me carefully. Before she could say anything words rushed out of my mouth.

"I am so sorry Claire. I never meant to say the things I did about you and I can't believe I ever even thought those things let alone said them. Just please think about forgiving me, even if you can't right now, just… please." My voice broke on the last word and Claire blinked a few times.

"I'm not going to see him Shane. You were right, I see that now. If you don't want me to I won't go out with him." She whispered as she reached out and entwined our fingers together.

"I just want you happy Claire, I only want you happy." I whisper replied.

"Promise me," she whispered as her eyes drooped.

"What?" I asked.

"That you'll never, ever leave me, just… promise me." I had never seen Claire so vulnerable.

"I promise you, Claire Elizabeth Danvers, that I'll never leave you. I promise I'll always be there for you." I said.

"Good." She said with a lazy smile and it made me smile to. She pulled herself up and poked my cheek.

"Love your smile Mr. Collins. So cute." She said.

"So are you." I said under my breath. We sat there looking at each other for a while and I couldn't look away. I leant down slowly towards her, just waiting for her to pull away, tell me to stop, make a noise of some sort but she didn't. She seemed frozen. I, on the other hand, was not.

My lips brushed hers, sweet and soft. Sparks flew and I was just… home. That was the only way I could describe it, kissing Claire was like coming home. After a few seconds she kissed me back, and I was on cloud nine. She was everything I had ever wanted. This was serious, my years worth of desire finally being shown to her. Then her lips left mine and I crashed back down to earth. She pushed lightly at my chest and I sat back slightly, looking at her carefully.

"Well…" I whispered as she avoided my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, getting up from sofa and walking towards the door.

"Hey Claire," I called quickly. She didn't turn around but stopped. "Best kiss I've ever had by the way." And then she carried on walking, up the stairs, to her room.

Claire's pov

He… I…We KISSED! I mean, I kissed Shane or… he kissed me! Oh this was all so messed up! I curled into a ball in my bed and turned my light out. My phone buzzed two minutes later.

_Best kiss ever xoxo love, S._

He was only downstairs and he was texting me. I didn't need to reply.

About a half an hour later my phone buzzed again and I groaned.

_Thinking about you xo Drake xo_

Oh Bloody Hell!

**A/N – Okay so here is the new chapter of What We Least Expect! Really hope you like it. **

**Thought I would clear a few things up – Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael are all 16 and live in the Glass house. Alyssa is 15 and lives with her parents! Drake is 16 as well but that's obvious! Anything else you need to know just ask!**

**I also wanted to say sorry that this chapter probably isn't as good as the others but I have like zilch inspiration whatsoever I just really didn't want to leave you any longer without an update! If you have any ideas please tell me!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! All of you have made my day! **

**Next chapter should be up soon, but would love 30 reviews (hint! )**

**Love always… Justjessx1x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter… it's pretty much just an apology but I have some questions too. Remember to Review Please! Xx**

Shane's pov

I'm not quite sure whether it was my kiss with Claire, or the fact that there was a possibility she liked me as more than a friend, but I slept like a log all night. My dreams wondered through numerous memories of Claire and I, and I seemed to be calmer than I had been in a while. I even woke up early, and everyone knows how rare that is for me. But nonetheless I pulled myself out of bed and down the stairs to grab some breakfast. Sadly, I just happened to run into Eve in the kitchen.

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Shane?" She laughed when she saw me.

"Oh ha ha Eve, you're hysterical." I said sarcastically as I grabbed a couple of pop tarts and shoved them in the toaster.

"I know I am. But seriously, why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, I had a good sleep and just woke up." I answered whilst sitting down at the breakfast bar and pouring myself some juice.

"Oh My God! You kissed Claire didn't you?" Eve squealed and jumped up and down.

"What are you on this morning? And what in the world are you on about you dipshit?" I stared pointedly at the bar, hoping to hide my burning cheeks. It's definitely not manly to blush.

"Oh come on Collins, it takes one look at your dazed smile and everyone knows who's put it there. You finally kissed her." Then she slapped me round the side of my head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Well it took you long enough, I was about getting ready to starve you for a week then lock you in a room with her, with her mouth full chocolate." With that I scoffed and Eve frowned. "You think I'm joking Shane, Alyssa and I have been planning it for weeks." I shook my head and decided to accept it; it was Eve and Lys of course they would plan such things.

"Well, you're right on the mark for once gothica; I kissed Claire last night."

"Oh My God! How? Was it perfect? Was it everything you have ever imagined? We can tell Michael, plan some kind of double date. How about dinner? No that's too dangerous in this town. What about the movies? Or is that way too predictable and boring? I'll have to ask C what she wants to do. I mean…"Eve mumbled on too herself as I thought about her questions. It had been perfect, it was like kissing perfection. I had always expected it would be but I could never have imagined so much power and intensity. I had felt alive, like someone was charging me with electricity. And it had been magical. But was it for Claire? For all I know she had gone to bed regretting everything, wishing she never came to live with us. Or even worse, she was thinking about Drake.

My heart stopped. Shane Collins, you stupid idiot, why on earth would you kiss your best friend?

Claire's Pov- later that day…

I had managed to avoid both Shane and Drake all day. I had also managed to spend all day trying to figure out why on earth I was in this situation. My best friend had kissed me on the same day one of the cutest guys in school asked me on a date. Why did the world hate me so much? I mean, I'm a good person – I get straight A's, I don't drink, I don't smoke and I always try my hardest – but somehow this shit seems to happen to me all the time. Now I had to find the courage to talk to Shane and then Drake and figure out what I want to do. When I left English I made my way to Shane's locker. _Chin up charge the mountain,_ I quoted in my head as I rounded the corner and saw him standing there. I walked quickly and stopped directly in front of him.

"Hey," he said quietly, looking at his shoes.

"Hey? That's all you have to say after last night?" I asked tightly.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"I want you to tell me why you did it?" I answered quickly and to the point.

"Because…" he trailed of and then sighed. My anger levels rose.

"Because what Shane?" my voice rising. He noticed of course, and then I saw the anger mirrored in his eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you C, I did it, let's just move on." He said, now looking directly at me and his voice carrying a stern tone. We were now attracting other students, which only made me more determined to stand up for myself.

"No Shane, let's not just move on. I want to know why you did it." I said.

"Why does it matter?" He sighed.

"Because it does! Just tell me," I threw my hands up incredulously. All he had to do was tell me what he was feeling and then we would be done with this conversation. He sadly just happened to be as stubborn as me.

"NO!" He shouted, his anger finally getting the better of him. I was terrified; Shane never got mad at me. But I couldn't let him see that.

"Yes!" I shouted back loudly.

"No!"

"YES!"

"Claire, I think you should just leave it." Drake stepped forward from where he had been standing in the crowd.

"Go away," Shane growled just as I was about to reply.

"Mate, leave it out. Claire, seriously, I think we should just go." Drake said, turning his attention to me.

"I said go away, she isn't going anywhere with you." Shane spat. I shook my head. Drake ignored him and reached his hand out towards my arm. As quickly as it made contact it was pulled away. By the time I blinked Shane had Drake against the lockers at our side and was pushing quite hard on his neck.

"Shane, let him go now." I shouted at him. Of course he ignored me.

"You ever touch her again; I'll make sure you lose the ability to touch anyone." To my surprise Drake laughed.

"Yes? You and whose army? She's going to be my girlfriend Shane; you're not going to change that. You're just pushing yourself more and more out of the picture." He whispered. I blushed, even in the situation but then got distracted. Shane looked ready to kill. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Don't try me Blake; you'll never win." Again Drake shook his head.

"I already did. You see that girl there," Drake nodded his head towards me, "she's scared of you. You're not the hero here Collins. You're the monster." Shane turned to look at me; letting go of Drake in the process. He took a step towards me and I stepped back instantly. His hard exterior vanished.

"Claire…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I shook my head.

"Tell me why?" I whispered.

"I… I didn't want you near him; I wanted you to see how easy it was to play you." Drake got up and came to my side.

"I trusted you. I always trusted you and now… You say you want me to be happy? Then never come near me again. You're not my best friend." I managed to get out without my voice cracking.

"We live together." He whispered.

"I'll move out." I answered quickly.

"Where?" He looked at me carefully.

"On the streets if it means I'm not near you. You played me Shane; you just admitted it. So you can stuff your room, stuff your house, stuff your kiss and stuff our friendship. Because you're not worth this amount of pain." I turned and started walking away, as the crowd around us erupted into whispers. Drake's hand found mine and he clasped our hands together.

"I would never have you living on the streets…" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled.

"Claire Danvers; official residents of the Drake Connelly household. I think it had a nice ring to it." He smiled down at me.

"You can't be serious? You hardly know me."

"I'm being as serious as a heart attack. Everything I do know I like and I would love to know everything else. So… how about it? Unless you have another option?"

"Well, what about your mum? You've only been living here six months, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want a new housemate." I asked. I mean seriously, was this boy mental or something?

"Are you kidding? She's always banging on about not having a daughter and not really knowing any girls around here. She would love you." He seemed so confident and so sure of what he was saying. I was finding it hard to find any negatives to his proposition.

"I guess we could try it; as long as you're sure it's okay." His smile formed into a grin and he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away he didn't move far. In fact his lips found mine and he placed a chaste kiss to them. When I smiled he let out a small laugh.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"You're too cocky for your own good Drake Connelly; way too cocky." I laughed. He grabbed my hand again and led me to the front gate.

"You know, if I live with you, it means you have to take me on a date. Because I'll know if you're faking the babysitting card or the ill card." I said.

"Why would I try to get out of a date with you? I meant what I said to Shane earlier. One day, Claire Danvers, you will be my girlfriend. Whether that's soon or in the future is pretty much up to you, but it's going to happen." He didn't seem nervous or scared to say it, and I couldn't help but hug him.

"Good," I whispered so quietly that I was almost positive he didn't hear. Until…

"I'm glad you see things my way, I think it'll be good too. " He laughed quietly.

Things seemed okay for the first time today. Yeah, so maybe I had lost a best friend because he kissed me so I stayed away from some other boy. But that some other boy had just announced he wanted me to be his girlfriend one day, and was willing to wait as long as it took until I was exactly that.

Things were looking up, even if some other things had hit rock bottom.

**A/N…**

**Oh wow! You must all proper hate me now! I am so sorry. I'm not going to lie. I completely forgot about this story and then when I did remember I couldn't think of anything to write for it. I've tried to make it obvious what people are feeling, except for Claire, because honestly even I don't know. I'm not quite sure where I want this story to go so…**

**But I will try my very hardest to update a lot more – I just broke up from school so I have some time to get writing. **

**I am interested to hear who you think Claire should end up with though. Because I haven't thought about how I want to end the story yet, I'd love to know who you think should get the girl. My friends have given me ideas but I'd really like to hear from you. So yeah… review please – because I love them! Xx**

**Love always… Justjessx1x**

**P.S – Did I mention I met Rachel Caine? She came to my school!**

**Anyways – Love always… Justjessx1x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed faved and followed! I love you all millions – mwah xx Remember to review this chapter- pretty please with a cherry on top! Hehe xx**

Claire's Pov – the following weekend

When I woke up I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I looked around the room carefully. Drake had done as much as he could to make this feel like my home. We had spent days after school painting the spare room purple and moving my stuff from the Glass House into the Connelly's.

Drakes mum had been more than welcoming. She had accepted me gladly into the house and welcomed me with open arms. I had yet to find out about his dad, but because Drake never brought him up, and neither did his mum, I figured the subject was taboo. I didn't want to upset the harmony and peace in the house anyways. That would be stupid considering this was the last place I had to go. If things went wrong here I'd be packing my bags and moving to Illinois to be with my parents. That would suck!

I'm not going to lie; I miss Eve and Michael a hell of a lot. And, Shane. Even if I'm not supposed to. Really, I should hate his guts for playing me, but there was something about the way he was acting around Drake that made me think there was more to the story than met the eye. But looking around this room now, made me wish my mum and dad would come home. Things were a whole lot simpler then.

I heard a soft knock on the door and I smiled.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey Claire, it's me; can I come in?" Drake's voice came through the door.

"Yeah sure!" I said as I positioned myself more comfily on the bed and Drake came into my room. He walked in slowly and sat on the edge of my bed looking at me. After a while I pulled my hands up to cover my face and shook my head.

"Stop it!" I moaned.

"Stop what?" Drake asked with a light laugh.

"Looking at me like that… it's awkward!" I looked up and he was still staring at me.

"I can't help being captivated by beauty; and you, babe, are truly beautiful." I'll be the first to say it. Cringe!

"You are so corny, you know that? That was by the most cringe worthy thing you have ever said to me. Seriously." I laughed.

"I'm stating the obvious Claire; deal with it." He said completely seriously and I blushed. "Anyway I'm getting side-tracked, I was wondering…" He trailed off and looked suddenly nervous.

"You were wondering what?" I asked, curious.

"Well I was… I was… I was wondering if you wanted to give that date a go tonight? I mean, I know I haven't given you much time to prepare or anything, but I just figured a movie, or the drive in one or bowling or dinner or a drive around town, or I could take you to the borders and we could see the sun set, or we could go to roof of the founder building and watch the stars. I don't really mind, it's up to you, if you still want to go that is? I mean-" He stopped talking when I grabbed his hand and held it in my own.

"Of course I still want to go on a date with you. Every single one of your idea's sound good. Just tell me where and when and I'll be ready ok? Just stop mumbling on," I said lightly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on mine, before pulling away quickly.

"Sorry… I couldn't resist." He said with a small blush.

"I wasn't complaining," I said and placed my lips against his again.

I had changed into a nice pair of jeans and a shirt with some red slip-ons and had done my make-up and hair. The best thing about living with Blake was that he had seen me in the morning, with crazy bed head and twisted clothes; therefore I didn't have to do much to impress him.

I walked down the stairs to where he stood at the bottom and did a small turn when he looked at me.

"Okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Gorgeous," He said, and held out his hand to me. I gladly took it and stepped off the bottom step before walking out the front door. Blake locked it and looked out to make sure there were no creatures lurking in the dark. The founder building was only at the end of the street, a great place for a date where you don't want to get munched on. We walked hand in hand and then climbed the stairs to the roof.

My breath was literally knocked out of me when I saw the candles and the chequered picnic blanket and woven basket.

"This looks like a scene from a really cheesy rom-com." I said with a laugh. Drake's hand instantly tensed in mine.

"You don't like it?" he asked, not bothering to hide the fear from his voice.

"No I like it. It's cute." I said with a smile.

"Good."

The evening went quickly, and I found myself finding out more and more about Blake and his past, present and hopeful future.

"Wait a minute so; you don't want to leave Morganville?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope, not for the time being at least." He answered.

"Why not?" I asked, really curious.

"I've spent my whole life moving from house to house, place to place with my mum. Now I'm at that stage in my life where if my mum decides to leave I don't have to go. The way I see it is I can have a relevantly normal life here, with a job and a girlfriend and kids, and I'd never have to leave. I want to find that stability."

"I guess it's different for the both of us. I've spent my whole life here, barely ever leaving the town borders. I can't wait to get out and explore the real world." I admitted.

"Are you not scared? What if life outside Morganville isn't all it's cracked up to be?" He asked.

"I think it's like nothing ventured, nothing gained. If I don't leave Morganville I'm never going to know what could have happened, and as simply if I leave and it's not what I expected or wanted, I can always come back here. I have nothing to lose by leaving, but possibly everything to lose by staying." I answered.

"Okay… so what was it like growing up here? In the godforsaken town of Morganville?"

"Like growing up in any other place, except you can't really go out in the dark I guess. When we were younger I used to spend a lot of time with Eve and Ally. And Shane and Mike as well. We were always together, everywhere we went. When we were about 10 Shane and I came a bit more distant, we were more than happy just to be with each other. We've always been the closest out of everyone." I said.

Drake went silent for a minute and then looked at me seriously.

"I'm sorry for fighting with Shane- and for saying I won you, like you're an object and not a person." He said and his head hung low.

"It's okay!" I said as brightly as I could.

"No it's not okay Claire. Do you really think I don't know what everyone in school is saying! That I barely know you and I'm just trying to get laid, well that isn't the truth. I was only trying to protect you, and maybe I went about it wrong but… I couldn't stand to see you hurting."

"I just said its fine, let people talk. As long as I'm not bothered and I know the truth then they can say what they like." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I want you to know that I plan on apologizing to Shane tomorrow as well. I don't want there to be any hard feelings between the two of us or the two of you." I nodded my head, even though I was doubtful that Blake talking to Shane would ever ease the tension. I had known Shane all my life, I knew he wasn't a big talker; and that he kept his feelings hidden until they all exploded out in anger.

-A week later-

I'll admit I was a little nervous when a student came to my classroom door with a note telling me to go to the hall. Blake had looked at me carefully but I ignored him and packed up my stuff before leaving the classroom. Things had been good with me and Blake, but the more I thought about the weirder things seem to be. I liked him, of course, but something felt off. It felt like something wasn't right at all.

Anyways, I entered the hall and walked carefully to the front and looked at the staging area. There was no one there and I took in a deep breath when I heard a cough behind me. I spun round, ready to let rip at the offending person, to come face to face with Shane.

I opened my mouth to talk but didn't have a chance as Shane's lips crashed on mine. I couldn't think straight and just stood there, not kissing back but not pushing him off me either. When he finally let go I took in a deep breath and regained control of my mind. Then I realised what had just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL SHANE!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry but I can't pretend that…" He stuttered and trailed off and I glared at him.

"You can't pretend what?" I asked.

"I can't pretend that, that didn't mean anything to me." He said quickly. He stepped towards me again and I stepped back. I noticed the fear and disappointment that ran over his face.

"Claire…" His voice was pained.

"No Shane. You can't do this again. You can't just decide to kiss me whenever you feel like it; I'm not Monica!" Shane shook his head.

"I know you're not Monica. You're nothing like that skank. You're Claire. You're my best friend that I hurt because I didn't want to except that maybe I felt more for you than you did for me. But this Claire," He grabbed my hand and held against his chest, over his rapidly beating heart, "this is how you make me feel. This is how just kissing you is making me feel." My heart did a little skip and I looked at him carefully.

"Shane you said you played me! You said, it didn't mean anything!" I shocked myself at how dry my throat suddenly felt. Shane shook his head.

"I was scared Claire. I still am. I'm terrified of liking you. But even more terrified of losing you and any chance I've ever got with you."

"Blake…" I whispered.

"What about him? Claire, this is me! You've known me forever and if there is even the slightest chance you think we could work as more than friends we need to try. You haven't even known him a year yet for crying out loud!" Shane's eyes flared dangerously and I was once again reminded of his hatred towards my roommate.

"He's been nothing but great to me Shane."

"But you're not his! He can get his own girl… he can't come and take mine! That's not fair." He sounded so immature but the look in eyes said he meant every word.

"I… I can't think straight at the moment! There's too much going on!" I shook my head in frustration.

"Don't think then; just listen to me. Come home, whether or not you and I… whether or not anything happens, I need you back at the Glass House. I can't have you living with strangers. Not just for you but for me. Your dad would skin me alive if he found out you weren't staying with me."

"Shane…"

"Please Claire… I hate being without you…" He sounded so much like nine year old Shane at that point and it stopped me thinking straight.

"I'll think about it Shane." I said. I turned to walk away but Shane grabbed me and kissed me yet again.

Drake's Pov – end of day-

I walked straight up to Shane in the gym and cleared my throat. Clearly he had gotten my note; and we were now currently the only ones in here and I was ready to let rip.

"I know it was you who sent the note to Claire," I started.

"How about a round of applause for Sherlock everybody!" Shane mockingly clapped his hands and my hands closed into fists at my side.

"Why would you want to talk to her, I think you made it very clear that you aren't interested in her." I challenged.

"You know that's bull. You know I like her a hell of a lot more than just friends and that's why we are here; because you are going to try to convince me to back off. And it's not going to happen so there's no point in you wasting your breath."He retorted.

"I'm tired of you now Shane. She isn't interested in you so really you're wasting your time." I said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? She seemed pretty interested when we kissed twice earlier. And when she said she would move back in with me." My body shook with anger.

"You didn't kiss," I stated.

"Ask her, you know her, she wouldn't lie."

"Back off Collins- you've had your whole life to be with her… it's not your turn now."

"I don't do turns Connelly. Claire's always been my girl and always will be. There isn't anything you can do about that."

"If you think I'm going to give up on her just because you like her then you are crazy!" I assured him.

"Then let the games begin… Claire is the ultimate prize… and the winner is whoever she decides is best." Shane smirked.

"I'd wish you good luck Collins but to do that I'd actually have to like you," I shot at him.

"Don't worry about it, I don't need luck; we both know Claire's mine." Shane turned and walked away towards the door.

"We'll see Collins," I whispered under my breath…

**OMG!**

**Well guys new chapter! What did you think of it? To be honest I'm not quite sure about it but never mind! Hehe **

**Okay so there seems to be a lot of anti-drake reviewers out there but I kind of like him. He is definitely fun to write for because in my mind he is all hot and brooding and yummy! {If any of you watch glee season 4 I kind of picture him like Brody}.**

**Every loves Shane, and because I made him such an ass in the last chapter I tried to show his softer side and bring out a determined but vulnerable side to him – not really sure if it worked but never mind **

**Anyways… remember to review my darling angels because I love them sooooo much!**

**Love always… Justjessx1x xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's pov

"Come on dude it's one night. Please just let me have the room for one night." I asked Chase, the son of the owner of Chase's Party Planner.

"I'm sorry Shane, but if it's not a party then you can't have it." He replied.

"Dude no one's going to be using it anyway! There are no parties going on this weekend now please! I've been your friend for years. You can do this for me." I pleaded with him.

"Look dude, you won't even tell me what you're planning on doing, I can't just give you the keys to the venue." He told me. I sighed.

"Look alright I'm planning something for Claire, but no one can know what it is. If someone finds out then someone will tell Claire; you know what it's like in this town, one persons business is everybody's business right?" I said. He seemed more at ease now.

"It's definitely for Claire?" He asked.

"I swear it." I answered. He nodded and handed me the keys to the hall.

"You know which one it is right? On Russet Street, yeah?" He said.

"Yeah I know the one. Look dude I'm on a tight schedule so I got to run but thanks, I owe you one. Could you try and keep people away from like half 7 ish. And don't breathe a word to anyone, you hear me?" I said, already on my way out of the shop.

"I hear you." Came the reply.

I was on cloud nine. I had the venue, the idea and the resources. Now all I needed was to set everything up. And that wouldn't take long. I was walking towards Russet Street when I noticed Blake, smirking.

"Got something big planned Collins?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. It's between me and my girl." Drake shook his head.

"She isn't your girl yet Collins. You're getting cocky."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any major plans to get her to choose you." I retorted.

"Ever heard of the hare and the tortoise?" He asked. I snorted.

"Oh well done you know a fable. Those things are in a book for a reason Connelly; they aren't reality."

"Well they would suit you then; you're living in the make believe world where Claire falls into your arms."

"Fuck off." I said and began walking away. He wasn't going to ruin my plan. No way in hell.

"I'll see you later!" I heard him call. I ignored him.

Claire's pov

"Don't go in there! I'm telling you don't go in there! Why aren't you listening?" Alyssa exclaimed loudly at the TV. I shook my head at her.

"Ally, you realise they can't hear you right? And that it is all made up?" I asked her with a light laugh.

"Yeah well I was just trying to help. All the films in this house are the same, with all the same stupid characters, who do the same stupid things." She sent me a look and I threw a pillow at her.

"Have a go at your brother, not me! He's the one with classic horror film obsession." I joked. Then I realised I shouldn't have said anything. I had managed to keep everyone off the subject of Shane and me since I had moved back into the Glass House a week ago and now I had given Alyssa the perfect opportunity to grill me. And she had no problem doing exactly that.

"Speaking of the devil what happened with you and him? How did he convince you to move back in with him?" She asked me. I sighed.

"We spoke about it. It seemed like the right idea." I said simply.

"Yeah but what did he say?" She pushed.

"He said my dad made him promise to look after me and he couldn't do that if I didn't live here. He said that he didn't want me living with strangers." I had tried not to think about it, but in a way Shane was right about the stranger part. Blake and I were practically foreigners when it came to each other. And I was stupid to decide to move into his. I think he realised it too, when I told him I was moving back in with Shane, because even he knew that this is where I needed to be. With the people I knew; with Michael and Eve and Shane.

"Well I'm glad he convinced you CB. He was so depressed the week you weren't here. I'm not even exaggerating." I laughed at Ally. She was the queen of exaggeration.

"Sure he was… now can we watch the end of this dumb film." Ally nodded her head and turned to look back at the screen, and I was once again alone with my thoughts.

Shane hadn't tried anything on me again, since that day in the school hall. It was like he was scared to. Every time we spoke it looked like he was trying to say something but got discouraged. Like he was scared I would run away from him again. I wouldn't. I didn't know how I felt; not towards Shane and not towards Blake but I knew I was bored of running. And if we are being honest, I liked it when Shane kissed me. It felt as if he had always been kissing me like that; not like it was something new. And the feeling gave me butterflies deep in the pit of my stomach.

I heard the front door open and my heart sped up when I heard Shane groan from the cold.

"Yo! Anyone home?" He called out.

"In here!" I shouted back. Shane came into the living room and frowned when he saw his sister sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Oh how lovely it is to see you too brother dearest. How was your day? Mine was just peachy, thanks for asking." Alyssa said with fake enthusiasm. I laughed.

"It's starting to get dark, you should head home now." He said simply, ignoring her joking.

"Sure thing." Ally got up and threw on her coat and scarf. She usually wasn't one to take orders but she wasn't stupid and going out after dark in Morganville was about as idiotic as you could get.

"See you later Ally!" I called as she left the house, leaving just Shane and myself.

"So, what were you two up to?" He asked as he filled the spot Alyssa had just vacated.

"Just watching your boring films; where were you?" I asked.

"I've been planning something." I noticed how his smile seemed to grow as he spoke.

"You left at like ten this morning and it's almost six! What one earth takes that long to plan?" I asked curiously. Shane had never planned for anything in his life.

"I've got something to show you. But you have to go put on some better clothes." He said, gesturing towards my sweats and oversize t-shirt.

"What have you got to show me that I can't wear sweats for?" I asked.

"It's not here Claire; we have to go out to see it." I frowned. What was going on?

"Well what should I wear?" I asked him.

"Something nice? I don't know a dress or something." He waved his hand vaguely and I got up and made my way to the stairs to get ready.

-()()-

"Shane are we nearly there yet? This is so boring!" I exclaimed as he pulled me into a building. I couldn't see where we were going; Shane had blindfolded me when we left the house, but where ever it was it wasn't close to the house.

"Stop moaning for two seconds please." Shane said, but he sounded amused, not angry and at my childlike whining.

"I just want to know where we are going Shane! You know I don't like surprises. I mean what if –"

"We're here." Shane pulled me to a stop and cut off my soon to be rant. Thank god for that; it was about bloody time. Shane let go of my hand and pulled the blindfold away from my eyes and I pulled in a breath.

The room we were in was beautifully decorated. Every inch covered in burning candles and almond blossom flowers. They were gorgeous and made the room look magical. I turned to Shane, a million questions running through my mind. I opened my mouth to talk but he beat me to it.

"Just, wait a second ok? Just let me explain first." All I could do was nod. "Okay so. I'm a loser. That's the long and short of it. And to be honest that's all everyone has ever seen me; that's all I've ever seen in myself. Everyone except you. You're always the first to push me to do something, and you're always the last to judge me when I mess something up. When something good happens you are the first person I want to tell and when I screw up you're the last person I want to find out. I hate the thought of letting you down and ruining your faith in me."

He paused for a minute and looked at me; staring straight into my eyes before continuing.

"And every day I wait for you to give up on me, because every day I think why does she stick around? Why does she keep giving me chances? Why doesn't she just give up? But you never do. And I know I don't do a lot for you; not nearly as much as you do for me, but seeing you with Blake got me thinking. It's because you stick around that I know I'm the best choice for you. Because I know everything about you Claire." Shane gestured to the big screen hung against the far wall of the room and a light shone onto it, projecting a picture of me and Shane when we were just four years old. Underneath the caption read: '_It started at school; when I gave you my juice after landing on your own carton and it splattering everywhere; I'm glad I made that mistake.'_

The next slides contained different pictures of the two of us together, growing up. But it was the captions I was more focused on.

'_I learnt I suck at science when I made the chemicals explode all over you; it wasn't one of my finest moments; but you forgave me.'_

'_I learnt you suck at sports when I threw you a ball in gym and it smacked you in the face and gave you a nose bleed. I thought you would hate me but you started laughing. Do you remember that?'_

'_I realised you meant everything to me when my mum and dad split up, and you let me take everything out on you. You stayed, even though I was a complete jackass.'_

'_I understood the real meaning of our friendship when you let me cry on your shoulder like a baby when my Nana passed away. You never told anyone, you just sat there and let my cry._

'_I noticed how selfish I was when I punched that guy who kissed you at homecoming and for some reason you stayed with me instead of going after him. Man, he really got on my nerves he did.'_

I turned to Shane and he looked directly at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and bit back my tears after looking at the slideshow.

"I've given you so many reasons to not be my friend Claire. Hell you could have hated me from day one, but even then you stayed with me. So asking for more is probably the most stupid idea I've ever had. But I need you to understand what I'm feeling. I need you to realise how much this means to me… how much you mean to me."

He stopped to look around the room and then shook his head.

"The flowers mean hope Claire. Like I hope you realise that I can be everything you want me to be. I can change; I can be your guy. I can be the guy you've always dreamed about. I want to be that guy. I want to be yours. I can be your lobster." I looked at him, tilting my head to the side, questioningly.

"Did you just use a reference to _F.r.i.e.n.d.s?"_ I asked him.

"It's your favourite programme. Your favourite character is Joey but I couldn't fit in a _How you doin? _Into my speech so I settled for a phoebe quote. Everyone thinks your favourite song is Skinny Love by Birdy but your real favourite is You Got a Friend in Me from your favourite film since forever ago Toy Story; and Jessie is your favourite toy because she is the coolest cowgirl in town. You hate surprises and sushi but still you always go with me when I blindfold you and you are always tagging along Yo! Sushi every time I go. You would never admit it to anyone but you went to see Love and Other Drugs at the cinema 12 times because you're a hopeless romantic who loves a happy ending. And you can get your very own happy ending, because after all this time you are still standing here listening to me."

"How did you know all of that?" I asked incredulously.

"I know you Claire. Better than anyone." i willed away the tears threatening to fall from my eyes and looked around the room again. He had done all this for me. No one had ever put in that much effort for me before. Ever. He had gone above and beyond to show me how he felt and now he was waiting for my reaction.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered to Shane.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I don't know how to tell you how I feel. I can't believe you did this for me. It's perfect." I wrapped my arms and his torso and held him tight; thanking him silently.

"You're perfect Claire… and you deserve the best. I may not be the best yet but I will be; I'll get there eventually." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled as I pulled away from him and looked into his. My lips were drawn to his, like he was now my gravity and I reached on my tip toes and he dipped his head to meet mine.

My lips brushed his gently at first… and then there was more. More urgency. More need. And the kiss deepened slightly, but still remained as sweet as before. I don't know how long we were there, but eventually Shane pulled away.

"I love you Claire," He whispered.

"I lo –"

"Claire!" I was interrupted by a shout. I turned to look at the figure in the doorway and recognised Drake instantly.

"Urm, hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Heard there was a party. Haven't interrupted anything have I Collins? I told you I would see you later." Drake smirked and I couldn't stop Shane from lunging at him.

Oh God No!

**A/N – Hey guys! I finally updated YAY! Thanks so much for all your awesome reviews. This chapter is a lot of dialogue so I'm sorry if that annoys you.**

**I loved writing Shanes speech in this chapter. I really wish I had a Shane. Sigh…**

**Anyways so I don't own friends or any of the other stuff mentioned but everything Shane says about Claire are pretty much my favourites so…**

**Yeah so keep telling me who you want Claire to be with and please keep reviewing because they mean everything to me.**

**Love always Justjessx1x**


	7. Chapter 7

Shanes Pov

He knew we would be here. He knew what would happen once we got here. That's why he showed up; because he knew he couldn't get Claire for himself but he had ways to keep her from me. Well it wasn't going to work. So I went for him. I attacked like living in Morganville had taught me to attack. And I wished to the good lord that I wasn't going to be stopped anytime soon, hitting Drake felt just that good. Of course that was never going to happen, with Claire in the room.

"Shane stop it!" I considered ignoring her for a minute, but then decided against it. I was still trying to convince her I was a good choice for her. So I pulled away from Drake and went to take a step back. I looked at Drake and saw the fire burning in his eyes, a fire so intense I regretted my decision to ever go at him. He raised his hand and I barely had time to react before it swung towards me.

Claire on the other hand did, jumping in front of me and taking the punch to the face without a second thought. She yelped and fell to the ground clutching at her face with both her hands. I couldn't even breathe… He hit Claire? He smacked her around the face?

"Claire, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't trying to hi—"Drake bent down to Claire and I shoved him away, pulling her up into my arms. She cried into my shoulder.

"Shane it hurts," she whispered into my shirt and I instantly saw red. I pulled Claire behind me and faced Drake head on.

"You don't touch her again, you hear me? You stay away from her and you never ever speak, look or go near her again! Do you hear me right now?" I spat at him angrily.

"I didn't mean to hit her. Claire you know that I would never do th—"

"Did you not just hear what I said to you? You don't talk to her? If I find out you have I'll break you, do you understand? Am I getting through that thick skull of yours? Don't touch my girl," I interrupted him. I glared, long and hard, before taking Claire's hand and pulling her along with me, away from the monster.

Claire didn't say a word the whole way home; she just walked quickly and avoided eye contact with me. I myself was too mad to do anything but walk. When we got home I sat her down on the couch, grabbing the first aid kit and kneeling down in front of her.

"You're a crazy, crazy girl…" I told her, trailing my fingers over her growing bruise. She still didn't say anything and my stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry Claire. I know it's my fault and I'm so sorry but I didn't know it would happen. I didn't expect you to jump forward and I'm sorry," I held my breath waiting for her to answer me, but she still just sat there, looking empty. I wondered then if she had concussion; if Drake's punch had hurt her that badly. But she could walk still and she knew I was there, so that can't have been it.

"Claire, please… just talk to me! Be mad at me and angry but please just say stuff."

"I love you." She whispered to me. I sat back on my heels and shook my head. Did she just? Did she say that? What?

"What?" I asked her. Did I just make that up?

"I said I love you. I got interrupted before when I tried to say it." She looked worried then, like she'd done something wrong.

"I love you to Claire; I love you so much and I'm sorry and I'll never let him near you again okay?" I told her quickly, and her expression softened.

"It's not your fault Shane. But I love you and I don't think he will try to be around me again." My heart soared and I leant forward, pressing my lips to hers. Then I moved my lips up, touching them as gently as I could to her bruise. It hurt me that she was hurt. It hurt me that I let her take the hit for me. And it killed me that she was now marked by his hand. It killed that even now I had her; he had still marked her body with something of his, even if it was his hand. And that not only hurt me but angered me.

I moved to sit next to her on the couch and she snuggled into my chest, rubbing her nose on my t-shirt and holding on tight. I loved her even more in that moment, just holding her close and not wanting to let go.

"So… Claire the best friend has upgraded to Claire the girlfriend?" I asked her. She giggled.

"Yeah… I love that upgrade." I kissed her neck.

"Good. Because I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." And with that I kissed my girlfriend, properly. I was full of light and her lips were like heaven on mine… and I never wanted her to pull back.

**A/N- It's a short update I know but it's something! And Drake eh? Who saw it coming?**

**The story is not over! I need to stress that point! I know exactly where it's going and it should be roughly 4 more chapters but I don't know when they will be posted yet.**

**Anyways reviews would be lovely, and will probably make me update the next chapter sooner. (And that one will have a lot of dramarama)**

**Love always… Justjessx1x**


End file.
